Simon Jäger
thumbSimon Jäger wurde am 16. März 1972 in West-Berlin geboren und ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher, Hörspielsprecher, Dialogregisseur, Dialogbuchautor und Rezitator. Bekannt ist er vor allem als deutsche Feststimme von Josh Hartnett, Heath Ledger, Matt Damon und Jet Li sowie als Interpret von Hörbüchern, die überwiegend den Genres Thriller und Science-Fiction zuzuordnen sind. Leben und Wirken Fernsehen Simon Jäger wurde im Rahmen der ZDF Musikarena von der Mutter des Synchron- und Hörspielsprechers Oliver Rohrbeck entdeckt, die als Inhaberin einer Berliner Kinderagentur auf der Suche nach jungen Schülern für Film und Fernsehen war. Ab dem siebten Lebensjahr erhielt Jäger erste Engagements als Nebendarsteller in Serien wie Löwenzahn, Die Schwarzwaldklinik und Ein Heim für Tiere. 1983 wechselte er auf eine Berliner Realschule, die er mit dem Realschulabschluss verließ. Zudem erlernte er in früher Jugend das Schlagzeugspiel. Synchronisation In Es war einmal in Amerika übernahm Jäger 1984 seine erste Synchronrolle, im darauffolgenden Jahr löste er Oliver Rohrbeck als Grisu, der kleine Drache in der gleichnamigen Zeichentrickserie ab. Als Vierzehnjähriger synchronisierte er ab 1986 Paul Stout als Philipp King in dreißig Folgen der Actionfernsehserie Agentin mit Herz. Im weiteren Verlauf der 1980er, 1990er und 2000er Jahre übernahm Jäger Haupt- und Nebenrollen auf wechselnden Filmschauspielern, darunter River Phoenix in Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug (1989) und Ich liebe Dich zu Tode (1990), Mos Def in Ein Werk Gottes (2004) und Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis (2005) und Terrence Dashon Howard in Hustle & Flow (2005), Get Rich or Die Tryin’ (2005) und Iron Man (2008). Seit Black Hawk Down (2001) ist Jäger die deutsche Feststimme von Josh Hartnett, seit Chasing Amy (1997) von Jason Mewes. Bis auf einzelne Ausnahmen synchronisierte er zudem regelmäßig Heath Ledger und seit Romeo Must Die (2000) wiederkehrend Jet Li. Nachdem Jäger zuvor vereinzelt auf Matt Damon besetzt worden war, darunter in Der Regenmacher (1997), Die Legende von Bagger Vance (2000) und Die Bourne Verschwörung (2004), übernahm er nach dem Tod von Damons Stammsprecher Matthias Hinze im Jahr 2007 die Synchronisation des US-amerikanischen Schauspielers. Des Weiteren ist Jäger die deutsche Stimme von Tim Speedle aus CSI: Miami. In Serienhauptrollen war Jäger unter anderem für Corin Nemec als Parker Lewis in Parker Lewis – Der Coole von der Schule (1993), Greg Vaughan als Dan Gordon in Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen (1999), Anthony Ruivivar als Carlos Nieto in Third Watch – Einsatz am Limit (2003) und Leonardo in TMNT(2007) zu hören. Von 2010 bis 2015 synchronisierte er Eddie McClintock als Pete Lattimer in der Mysteryserie Warehouse 13, seit 2010 Matthew Bomer als Henry Hamilton in In Time – Deine Zeit läuft ab und seit 2011 Neal Caffrey in der Krimiserie White Collar. Neben seiner Arbeit als Synchronsprecher ist Jäger seit 1990 auch als Dialogbuchautor tätig, im Jahr 2000 übernahm er erstmals Dialogregie. Er zeichnet unter anderem für die deutschsprachigen Fassungen von Collateral (2004), Königreich der Himmel (2005), Nachts im Museum (2006), Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 (2006) und Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt (2007) verantwortlich. Hörspiele Unter der Regie von Heikedine Körting übernahm Jäger Anfang der 1980er Jahre erste Gastrollen in Kinder- und Jugendhörspielserien von Europa. Es folgten feste Haupt- und Nebenrollen in Hörspielproduktionen unterschiedlicher Genres, darunter Randy Randolph Ritter in Das Schloß-Trio (1988 bis 1989), Philip Mannering in der zweiten Auflage der Abenteuer-Serie von Enid Blyton (1980er), Luther Niles in Gabriel Burns (2004 bis 2005), Jonathan Harker in Dracula von Bram Stoker aus der Titania-Reihe Gruselkabinett (2007) und Gilbert Blythe in Anne auf Green Gables nach dem gleichnamigen Buch von Lucy Maud Montgomery (seit 2008). Für seine Interpretation der Titelfigur Jack Slaughter in der gleichnamigen Hörspielserie wurde Jäger im Jahr 2008 in der Kategorie „Bester Sprecher in einer Hauptrolle“ mit dem Ohrkanus ausgezeichnet 1 und für den Ohrkanus 2010 nominiert.2 Eine weitere Hauptrolle übernahm Jäger in der Hörspielproduktion Plan B von Ivar Leon Menger (2009). Ferner wirkt Jäger an der deutschen Vertonung von Computerspielen wie Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Prince of Persia, Assassin’s Creed II, Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood und Far Cry 3 mit. Hörbücher Seit Beginn der 2000er Jahre liest und bearbeitet Jäger sowohl in externen als auch in seinem eigenen Tonstudio 2freibeuter regelmäßig Hörbücher, vor allem Thriller von Sebastian Fitzek und John Katzenbach sowie Science-Fiction Romane von Richard Morgan und Fantasyliteratur von Lara Adrian. Zu einer Auswahl weiterer Lesungen gehören Die Wiederentdeckung von Andreas Eschbach (2006), Dune – die erste Trilogie von Frank Herbert (2008), Limit von Mark T. Sullivan (2008), Blutportale von Markus Heitz (2008), Barnaby Grimes: Der Fluch des Werwolfs von Paul Stewart und Chris Riddell (2008), Der Bund der Wölfe von Nina Blazon (2009) und Die Werwölfe von Christoph Hardebusch (2010). Für seine Interpretation von Fitzeks Psychokrimi Der Augensammler wurde Jäger für den Hörkules 2011 nominiert und erzielte den zweiten Platz.3 Abbey Road Murder Song von William Shaw (2013) mit Simon Jäger als Sprecher erhielt ein Grandios der Zeitschrift BÜCHER. *2010: Schattenauge von Nina Blazon, Silberfisch, 5 CDs, ISBN 978-3-86742-678-7. *2012: Wolfszeit von Nina Blazon, Silberfisch, 6 CDs, ISBN 978-3-86742-695-4. *2013: Noah von Sebastian Fitzek, Audio Lübbe, gekürzt, 6 CDs 432 Min., ISBN 978-3-7857-4784-1. *2014: Silver. Rückkehr zur Schatzinsel von Sir Andrew Motion, JUMBO Verlag, 5 CDs, ISBN 978-3-8337-3279-9. *2014: Die Diagnose von John Gapper, OSTERWOLDaudio, 6 CDs, ISBN 978-3-86952-180-0. Prima Vista Lesungen Im Rahmen inszenierter Lesungen und Hörspiele vor Publikum tritt Simon Jäger mehrmals im Jahr in Oliver Rohrbecks Lauscherlounge in der Alten Kantine der Kulturbrauerei im Berliner Stadtbezirk Prenzlauer Berg oder an anderen Veranstaltungsorten in Deutschland auf. Gemeinsam mit David Nathan bestreitet er seit 2007 vor allem die Prima Vista Lesungen, in denen das Duo mitgebrachte Texte des Publikums improvisierend vorträgt. Die Bandbreite des aus Vergangenheit und Gegenwart stammenden Textmaterials umfasst unterschiedlichste Gattungen und Genres und erstreckt sich von selbst verfassten Geschichten und Erlebnissen über Buchauszüge mit fiktiven und nicht fiktiven Inhalten bis hin zu Stilblüten und Kuriositäten aus dem Internet.4 Feste Aufführungsorte der Lesungen sind seit 2012 der Berliner Club SO36 und das Kölner Gloria-Theater. Sonstiges Seit 2009 tritt Jäger an der Seite von Tanja Geke und anderen Musikern mit der Band Tante Bob auf, nachdem er zuvor in mehreren Berliner Formationen als Sänger und Gitarrist aktiv war. Zudem ist er als Gastkünstler auf dem Album Paranoid Circus der Gummersbacher Folk-Metal-Band Lyriel zu hören. Er spricht dort die Einleitung und als Zwischenpassage in der Mitte des Albums einen Ausschnitt aus der Kurzgeschichte Der Wolf von Hermann Hesse. Außerdem spricht Simon Jäger die Hauptfigur Vaas in dem 2012 erschienenen dritten Teil der Egoshooter-Reihe Far Cry und die des Prinzen im 2008 erschienenen Prince of Persia (2008), sowie Leonardo DaVinci in "Assassins Creed II (2009)". Synchronrollen (Auswahl) Heath Ledger *1999: Two Hands als Jimmy *2000: Der Patriot als Gabriel Martin *2001: Monster's Ball als Sonny Grotowski *2003: Gesetzlos – Die Geschichte des Ned Kelly als Ned Kelly *2005: Brokeback Mountain als Ennis Del Mar *2006: Candy – Reise der Engel als Dan *2008: The Dark Knight als Der Joker *2009: Das Kabinett des Doktor Parnassus als Anthony "Tony" Shepherd Jason Mewes *2001: Jay und Silent Bob schlagen zurück als Jay *2012: Noobz – Game Over als Andy Jet Li *2000: Romeo Must Die als Han Singh *2001: The One als Gabe Law/ Gabriel Yulaw/ Lawless *2003: Born 2 Die als Su *2005: Unleashed – Entfesselt als Danny *2007: The Warlords als General Ma Xinyi *2008: The Forbidden Kingdom als Der Affen König/ Der stille Mönch *2010: The Expendables als Yin Yang *2011: Die Legende der weißen Schlange als Abott Fahai *2012: The Expendables 2 als Yin Yang *2013: Badges of Fury als Huang Feihong Josh Hartnett *2001: Black Hawk Down als Sgt. Matt Eversmann *2002: 40 Tage und 40 Nächte als Matt Sullivan *2003: Hollywood Cops als Det. K.C. Calden *2004: Sehnsüchtig als Matthew *2005: Mozart und der Wal als Donald Morton *2006: The Black Dahlia als Bucky Bleichert *2007: The Champ als Erik Kernan Jr. *2010: Bunraku als Der Drifter *2011: Der Börsen–Crash als Tom Sterling *2014–2016: Penny Dreadful (Fernsehserie) als Ethan Chandler (siehe auch http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Penny_Dreadful_Wikia) *2015: Wild Horses als KC Briggs Matt Damon *1997: Der Regenmacher als Rudy Baylor *2000: Die Legende von Bagger Vance als Rannulph Junuh *2004: Die Bourne Verschwörung als Jason Bourne *2007: Das Bourne Ultimatum als Jason Bourne *2009: Der Informant! als Mark Whitacre *2010: Green Zone als Miller *2011: Contagion als Thomas Emhoff *2012: Promised Land als Steve Butler *2013: Elysium als Max De Costa *2014: Monuments Men – Ungewöhnliche Helden als James Granger *2015: Der Marsianer – Rettet Mark Watney als Mark Watney *2016: The Great Wall als William Garin Mos Def *2000: It's Showtime als Big Black *2002: Brown Sugar als Chris "Cav" Anton Vichon *2004: Ein Werk Gottes als Vivien Thomas *2005: Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis als Ford Prefect Terrence Howard *2005: Get Rich or Die Tryin' als Bama *2009: Fighting als Harvey Boarden *2011: Little Murder – Spur aus dem Jenseits als Drag Hammerman Filme (Auswahl) *1990: Ich liebe dich zu Tode – River Phoenix als Devo Nod *1991: Dogfight – River Phoenix als Eddie Birdlace *1992: Bebe's Kids – Marques Houston als Kahlil *1994: 36 Tage Terror – Stephen Dorff als Cliff Spab *1995: Mallrats – Jason Lee als Brodie Bruce *1996: Durchgeknallt – Luke Wilson als Anthony Adams *1997: Es lebt! – Balthazar Getty als Andreas Symes *1998: Die Sportskanonen – Trey Parker als Joe Cooper *1998: Ich weiß noch immer, was du letzten Sommer getan hast – Mekhi Phifer als Tyrell Martin *1999: Summer of Sam – John Leguizamo als Vinny *2000: Girlfight – Auf eigene Faust – Santiago Douglas als Adrian Sturges *2001: Natürlich blond – Luke Wilson als Emmett Richmond *2001: Schrei wenn Du kannst – Adam Harrington als Jason Marquette *2002: Der Brandstifter – John Leguizamo als Keith Lang *2003: Undefeated – Der Sieger – John Leguizamo als Lex Vargas Serien (Auswahl) *1995: Robin Hood – Yuuko Mita als Will *1997–2002: Chaos City – Alexander Chaplin als James Hobert *2000–2001: Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen – Greg Vaughan als Dan Gordon *2002: American Campus – Reif für die Uni? – Jason Segel als Eric *2004–2005,2008: CSI: Miami – Rory Cochrane als Tim Speedle *2005: Glory Days – Jay R. Ferguson als Sheriff Rudy Dunlop *2006: Ghost Whisperer – Stimmen aus dem Jenseits – Balthazar Getty als Michael (siehe auch http://de.ghostwhisperer.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_Whisperer_Wiki) *2010–2014: Warehouse 13 – Eddie McClintock als Pete Lattimer (siehe auch http://de.warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/Warehouse_13_Wiki) *2011–2015: White Collar – Matthew Bomer als Neal Caffrey *seit 2017: Lethal Weapon – Clayne Crawford als Martin Riggs Übernommen von https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simon_J%C3%A4ger Kategorie:Sprecher Kategorie:Hörbücher Kategorie:Männliche Synchronsprecher